


They're Only Human

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Bombs, Captain America Sam Wilson, Character Death, F/M, Goodbyes, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Dies, Resurrection Stone, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, but in a different universe, i dont like crossovers, i killed him again, no this is not a crossover, pretty much, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Ten years from now, a more mature Peter Parker, co-leader of the avengers, faces his most difficult misson yet. With the help of an alien rock and a dahlia, he makes the ultimate sacrifice.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	They're Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!!  
> 1) ned is dead  
> 2) Michelle is dead  
> 3) pepper is dead   
> 4) Peter doesn't have his mask on   
> 5) basically Harry Potter but not
> 
> a combination of Harry potters and Lincoln Campbell's death scene

“Come out, Little Spider,” she yelled, pacing back and forth.

Spider-Man, or more accurately, Peter Parker was sat, hiding behind a tombstone, cause that’s where they found this psyco. His team, the Avengers, were scattered around, still hiding, waiting for the plan from their leaders.

“Spider-Man, what’s the plan of attack?” Asked his co-leader, Captain America. Sam Wilson.  
Peter swallowed. He had to do this. He rolled the stone in his hands, thinking it over, although he knew there wasn’t much of a choice.

_Guys, this stone... its alien or something.... it brings back the people closest to someone when they died... but not all the way?_

_We should put it in quarantine as a precaution._

“Sam,” came his broken voice, reminding him of a time when he was an irresponsible, and naive child. Sam’s eyes widened. He knew what was about to happen. “You guys go. I’ll stay and detonate the bomb.”

_That girl, flowers or whatever her name is, is too strong. This bomb is the only chance we have. Anyone in a mile radius would die instantly. You'll be able to get away with a quinjet, so keep it nearby._

“Peter, you’ll die.”

“There must be another way!”

“There isn’t another way, Bishop! Go, the world needs the Avengers.”

With reluctance, the team ran off to board the Quinjet, leaving Sam and Peter a short walk away from his death. He held the younger’s hands.

“Peter...”

Peter tapped the spider emblem on his chest, loosening it enough so he could pull two necklaces out. He tapped the Spider again, unlatched one necklace, and gave it to Sam. It was a broken, haphazardly glued together necklace of a black dahlia.

“Give this to Morgan.”

“Peter, I can’t let-“

“Please?”

Sam caved. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“Now, go tend to your team, Captain America.”

He nodded, stumbling backwards slowly. “It’s been an honour serving with you, Spider-Man.”

Peter nodded, and Sam turned around.

“Sam?” 

“Yeah?”

“Take care of my little sister.”

“Okay.”

He breathed, turned to face the direction she was, turned the stone over three times with his fingers.  
When he opened his eyes, five figures stood in front of him. Tony, Pepper, May, Michelle and Ned. But they were cold, as if separated by a veil.

“My boy,” Tony said, “look how much you’ve grown.”  
Peter smiled through his tears as May said, “My baby.”

“I’m going to die.”

“We know,” Pepper said.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t save you, any of you.”

“It’s okay, dude.” Ned said.

“And Mr. Stark, Morgan...”

“Morgan will know one day, what her brother and parents sacrificed for the good of the world.”

Peter nodded, turning to Michelle. Even through his tears, she looked as beautiful as ever, “I’ve given her the dahlia necklace.”

She smiled.

“Does it hurt? Dying?”

May spoke, “Quicker and easier than falling asleep.”

He cleared his throat. “W-why are you here?”

Michelle spoke up, her voice soft. “We never left, Peter.”

“Can she see you?” He gestured ahead of him.

“No. Just you.”

He looked at Tony. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Until the end.”

He breathed. “Okay.”

They walked with him until they found where they had previously been fighting her. She smiled.

“Where’s your ensemble?”

He grit his teeth, “Gone. You won’t be hurting anyone else tonight.”

She smiled, “Except you.”

“A necessary evil.”

He flipped over her head and activated the bomb dropping the stone. He watched as they disappeared, the last Michelle. 

“NO!”

She fumbled with the bomb, looking for an off switch.

“There’s no turning it off now. You can run if you want, but you won’t get far enough away.”

She sighed, sitting down like he was. “I just wanted to make it better.”

“What better?”

“This planet, humans, life.”

“I know. But committing genocide isn’t the way to do that.”

She sighed, then her eye caught something, his other necklace.

_A necklace?_

_Don’t tell me you don’t find it cute. A lock and a key? Cliché but adorable._

_Now you have the key to my heart._

Now the key necklace belonged to Morgan.

“Why do you protect them? You never get any thanks, and they hate you.”

_Ten, nine, eight._

“All their imperfections, their flaws...”

_Seven, six, five._

“Why?”

He breathed, clutching his hand tight over the lock.

_Three, two,_

“They’re only human...”

_One._

**Author's Note:**

> comment???
> 
> ALSO  
>  i might write a book on Peter and Phoenix again but because of the final aos episode SPOILER FOR AGENTS OF SHIELD FINALE
> 
> Fitzsimmons daughter has been given a name: Alya  
> ( Ah• Lee• Ya)
> 
> might delete cause I don't really like this lol


End file.
